


From Pain to Pleasure

by Summershizzle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summershizzle/pseuds/Summershizzle
Summary: Mikey has a painful personal problem and Leo comes to his aid, even though at first he really doesn't want to.





	1. Mikey's embarrassing problem

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this in 2003 and published it on a different fiction site. I recently edited it, fixed a few typos that I hadn't noticed before and reworked it to make it a bit smoother. 
> 
> In my head, these turtles are the original comic book turtles and from the 2k3 series.

Donatello was busy in his lab setting up a new program on his computer when Leo burst in, out of breath and with a frantic look in his eyes.

“Donnie, come quick, Mikey’s in trouble.”

Sensing the urgency, Donnie jumped up, sending his chair clattering to the floor. He rushed after Leo, heading into Michaelangelo’s room.

Mikey was on his bed, moaning and thrashing around. Donnie immediately went down on his knees beside the bed, placing a hand on his forehead, checking for a fever.

“Leo, what’s going on? How long has he been like this?” Donnie asked, glancing quickly back to where Leo stood right inside the door.

“I don’t know. Raph and I were on the couch when we heard him moaning. He said he was coming in here to read his comics about an hour ago.”

Donnie checked his pulse next, noting that so far, everything seemed to be normal with him, except for that god-awful noise he was making. “Mikey, can you hear me?” he asked him gently.

“Donnie, it hurts.”

Donnie breathed a sigh of relief; at least he was coherent. “Mikey, talk to me, what exactly hurts?” he asked while quickly looking him over for signs of wounds, bruising, or swelling.

“No,” Mikey responded vehemently, turning over and presenting his shell to Donnie and Leo, “hurts, go away.”

“What the hell’s wrong with the little faker this time?” Raph asked from the doorway.

Donnie sighed and looked to Leo for support. Pushing Raph out the door, Leo followed and shut it behind them.

“Mikey,” Don started, noticing that he tensed when he realized someone was still in the room, “it’s just me now. You have to tell me what hurts. I can’t fix it unless I know where it hurts.”

“You won’t be able to fix it anyway,” Mikey grumbled into the bed sheets.

Donatello sat back on his haunches, his patience being sorely tested. Mikey, however, wouldn’t budge, the only noises coming from him were increasingly louder groans of pain.

\----------

Leo paced outside the bedroom door, worry etched across his face.

“We outta just leave ‘im alone,” Raph muttered from the couch, “Splinter’ll take care of it with one of his teas when he gets back.”

Leo stopped pacing to glare at Raph, “Splinter won’t be back until tomorrow night. You want Mikey to suffer for two days?”

Raphael sheepishly looked down at the floor, “no, I forgot he wasn’t coming back until then.”

Leonardo resumed pacing and cringed at the noises coming from the bedroom. In all their years, he’d never seen his little brother in such a condition. Even after battle, he took the cuts and bruises in stride, making light of his own injuries so he could help everyone else. This, whatever it was, seemed to be tearing him apart. Leo felt helpless waiting on Donnie’s diagnosis. He’d give anything to be able to trade places with Mikey. He’d willingly take whatever pain he felt. When Splinter left yesterday, he told him to take care of them. _Fine job I’m doing so far._ Leo thought to himself.

\----------

Donnie grasped Mikey by the shoulders, forcing him to turn around. When Mikey resisted, Donnie got on the bed and straddled his thighs, placing his hands on his shoulders. He was determined to get his attention. “I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Mikey struggled for a moment before finally glaring up at him, “Fine,” he spat out, “It’s swollen and it hurts and I can't get it to go back down. There, I’ve told you, now leave me alone.”

Donnie blinked in puzzlement, “What ‘it’ are you talking about?”

Mikey rolled his eyes, “you know, that thing between my legs.”

Donnie’s head reeled in astonishment as comprehension dawned, “What do you mean, it won’t go back down? Can’t you just, uh, play with it until, ummm…” he trailed off as he felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

“Tried that already. Been trying. I can’t finish it for some reason,” Mikey mumbled, his face turning red as well.

Donnie let go of him and stood up beside the bed. Mikey rolled back over into the fetal position, clutching his hands over his lower abdomen. Donnie watched him silently, debating what to tell Leo and Raph. He left the room and motioned for them to follow him away from the living room.

They entered the dojo and he blurted out, “He can’t jack off.”

“What?” two voices exclaimed in response.

He sighed and turned away, “you heard me, he’s hard and it’s hurting him. He’s been trying to get it to go down and can’t.” He heard Raphael start chuckling softly.

“What are you going to do about it?” Leo asked calmly.

Donnie abruptly turned to Leo, a flush heating up his face, “Me? I can’t do anything about that.”

“Well, what about getting him some magazines or videos,” Leo stated quietly, hoping his face didn’t reveal how embarrassed he was.

“He’s got those already. Apparently they ain’t workin’.”

Leo glanced quickly at Raphael, a disappointed expression on his face. Raph shrugged, “What’s wrong with that? Some of us turtles are visual learners, ok?”

Leo rolled his eyes and turned back to Donnie, who was now pacing around the dojo, rubbing his head absently. “So what do we do? He’s obviously suffering. We can’t just wait for it to go down, can we?”

“No, Leo, we can’t” Donnie replied, “that could take a while. I don’t know how long he’s been in there…ummm…working at it, but it’s clearly to the point that he needs help.”

“What about April?” Raph asked.

“April’s on vacation, remember?” Leo disputed.

“Oh yeah,” Raph frowned, “Casey?”

Leo laughed, “Yeah, right, Casey’s going to be willing to come down here to help Mikey with that kind of problem. You want to call and ask him?”

“Hmmm…ya got a point there,” Raph agreed with a grin.

Donnie stopped pacing and watched Raph and Leo for a long silent moment, “it’ll have to be one of us, then.”

“Oh, hell no!” Raph growled out, backing to the door of the dojo.

Leo blocked his escape, glancing at Donnie with uneasiness etched across his face, “Are you sure that he needs help?”

“Yes,” Donnie replied quietly, “unless you want to listen to him suffering all evening.”

Leo sighed, “Raph, I agree then, it will have to be one of us.”

“Well, it sure as hell ain’t gonna be me,” Raph snarled, crossing him arms over his plastron “I ain’t like that.”

Now it was Donnie’s turn to sigh as he pleaded with Raphael, “Raph, none of us are ‘like that,’ but in this case, we have to help Mikey. Problem is who’s going to do it?”

Two rounds of rock, paper, scissors later, Leo stood dejected in the dojo listening to Raph snickering. He patted Leo on the shell as he walked out of the door, still chuckling, “Let us know how it goes, fearless.”

Leo’s shoulders drooped even more.

“I’m sorry, if there was any other way…” Donnie started.

“It’s okay,” Leo interrupted, “one of us has to do it. I lost. It’s only fair that it be me.”

\----------

Leo stood beside the bed, watching as Mikey tossed around, unmistakably in extreme discomfort. _Why do I have to be the one to do this? I can’t even begin to imagine what he would like. This has got to be so wrong in so many ways. Where’s Splinter when you need him? He’d be able to fix this without me having to do this._

Forcing his inner monologue to stop, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Mikey automatically shifted away, not turning around to see who had invaded his room again.

“Mikey?” Leo asked softly, placing a hand on his arm.

“Go ‘way,” came the muffled reply.

“I’m going to help you take care of it, okay?”

Michaelangelo turned to look at Leo, asking suspiciously, “How?”

“Well, I…I’m not sure,” Leo stammered.

“Hmpf,” Mikey turned back to the wall. Leo stretched out behind him, placing an arm around him. Mikey immediately stiffened, “Leo?” he asked hesitantly, “what are you doing?”

“Helping, just close your eyes and relax.” Leo’s hand started moving across Mikey’s plastron, softly caressing. He felt Mikey start to relax into him. He continued caressing and slowly moved from behind him, pushing his carapace down onto the bed. Leo leaned over him and placed a hesitant kiss on his plastron.

Mikey gasped and his eyes flew open, fear flickering across his features, “Leo?” he asked anxiously.

“Shhh, Mikey, relax, don’t you trust me?” Leo asked him, gazing into his apprehensive eyes. Mikey nodded and shut his eyes tight. Leonardo smiled wryly and leaned in to kiss him, softly caressing his beak.

He gently coaxed his mouth open and pushed his tongue in to graze Mikey’s. This time, the moan that erupted was a soft, short sound, unlike the long, agonized ones Leo heard him making earlier. While Mikey was distracted with the kiss, Leo’s hand continued downward and slowly pulled out his swollen cock, softly stroking it. Mikey’s hips came off the bed, pushing into Leo’s hand, as he deepened the kiss.

Leo began to stroke faster, encouraged by the sounds of pleasure Mikey was making. He broke off the kiss and moved down between his legs. He grasped his tail and heard his hiss of pleasure. He stroked both the shaft and tail, hoping Mikey would be able to finish quickly. Leo squeezed gently and let one fingernail lightly trail from the base of his tail to the tip. He watched Mikey’s thighs clench and grinned. He continued moaning but didn’t seem to be getting any closer to orgasm. Leo stroked his cock faster, trusting that Mikey would tell him what else, if anything, he needed to do.

“Leo, I’m so close, I can’t…” Mikey groaned as he grasped at the bed sheets.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Leo suggested.

“Mmm…kiss it,” Mikey whispered.

Leo gulped, "Kiss it? Are you sure?”

“Please, Leo.” Mikey responded eagerly. Leo delicately placed his mouth on the tip and then pulled back quickly, expecting the entire ordeal to be over with.

“No,” Mikey groaned, reaching for Leo, “not enough. I need more.”

 _Why do I have to be the one in here?_ Leo asked himself again. He leaned back over, placing his mouth on the tip of Mikey’s cock. Mikey was ready this time, though, and pushed Leo’s head down, causing it to go down into his throat.

Mikey cried out, “that’s it.”

Leo was shocked and completely unready for the sensation of having his brother's cock in his mouth. His eyes watered as he was pushed down all the way. His tongue caressed up and down, following the lead of the pressure on the back of his head. He continued sucking while stroking the base of the shaft and Mike’s tail, using his elbows to prop himself up. Mikey’s hand remained on the back of Leo’s head, setting the pace. Leo had no idea what he was doing but could tell that Mikey was finally getting closer. He could feel it in the way his legs tensed and his breath hitched. He couldn't imagine how it must feel to be that hard for that long without release. 

Leo listened to the short gasps of ecstasy and was feeling rather pleased himself that he could actually follow through with this. He was amazed that he wasn’t totally turned off. In fact, a familiar tightening was starting to result under Leo’s own shell. Suddenly, Mikey stiffened and pushed Leo down hard, grunting a few soft expletives before exploding forcefully into his mouth. Leo felt the hot liquid rush in and swallowed quickly. He slowly got up onto his knees, giving Mikey a moment to recover, before glancing down to meet his heavy eyes. They both blushed.

“Thanks,” Mikey whispered.

“No problem.” Leo replied with a smile. He quickly got off the bed and went to the door, looking back to watch as his brother finally settled into a comfortable position, closing his eyes. He heard his sigh of contentment. _Well, that wasn’t too difficult. I guess I didn’t do too badly._ He grinned in satisfaction and went out the door, shutting it behind him.

He bumped right into Raph and Donnie on the other side.

“Well?” Raph asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Leo smiled, “Mikey is back to normal.”

“So, did you, uh…” Donnie stammered.

Leo glanced from one to the other, before answering solemnly, “If you want to know what had to be done, you should have volunteered to do it.” He gave a final glare and stalked to his room, locking it behind him.


	2. Leo's Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo still feels uneasiness at what happened in Mikey's room and even more so when Mikey wants to continue playing.

Leo emerged from his room later in the evening to discover the lair strangely quiet. He assumed Donnie would be holed away in his lab. As he passed the lab's closed door, he saw the note attached to the doorknob reading ‘only Nerdz allowed’ in Mikey’s unmistakable handwriting and nodded in confirmation. Noticing the lack of noise present elsewhere in the lair, he wondered where Mikey and Raph could be. He couldn’t fathom that they could not have the television or radio blaring, especially since Master Splinter was away. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the kitchen table. No sooner had he settled in a chair when the two he was worried about loudly threw the door open.

“Where have you two been?” Leo asked, sipping his orange juice. He hid his face behind his glass to prevent them from noticing his uneasiness at their being on the surface together unescorted.

“Casey’s,” Raph replied, quickly settling into a seat across from Leo, his expression containing a ‘what of it’ glare.

Leo didn’t allow Raph’s glare to upset him. He was feeling generous today and decided not to remind him that Splinter had left him in charge, which meant that he was supposed to know when and where they were going before they left.

“We brought leftovers,” Mikey grinned, holding up a bag of gladware containers. He placed them on the table, before hurrying over to the couch to turn on the t.v.

Raph snatched Leo’s glass of orange juice and started opening the containers. “I didn’t get to finish eating earlier. Mikey wanted to get back to watch his show,” he explained in response to Leo’s questioning gaze.

“How is he?” Leo asked nonchalantly, watching Mikey absently twirling a ‘chuck, engrossed in the television.

“He’s just great, never better, you must be one hell of a good lay.”

“Raph,” Leo growled in warning, silently hoping that Mikey had not divulged the details of their actions.

Raph raised his hands in mock surrender, “Okay, okay, I give, but only if you tell me what you did to him.” He drained the rest of Leo’s orange juice, his steady gaze full of curiosity. Leo met his gaze as he pushed away from the table and snatched his empty glass from Raph's hand. He placed the glass in the sink and headed down the hall.

He spent the remainder of the evening in the dojo by himself, meditating and running through simple katas, trying to get Mikey off his mind. The scene in the bedroom kept replaying in his head: the feel of Mikey in his mouth, the moaning, the taste of him. His exercise did little to ease his frustration. His hunger for food didn’t catch up to him until after his brothers had all retired for the evening. He silently crept into the kitchen, not wanting to wake anyone, and fixed himself a sandwich. The object of his frustration walked in as he was cleaning up the dishes.

“Hey, Leo,” Mikey said softly, leaning against the doorjamb.

Leo glanced over, “Hey Mikey, did I wake you?” Leo noticed that he did in fact look like he had just awakened. His eyes were a little puffy and his movements sluggish. Leo stared at him as Mikey rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had never realized before now, how incredibly adorable he was when he was just waking up. He had a lazy cocky grin and half-closed eyes. Leo immediately remembered that same look on his face after their moment in his room the day before. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, before abruptly looking back down to the sink, hoping once again that his face wasn't revealing his thoughts and that Mikey wouldn’t be able to discern his sudden lustful mood.

“No, I was already awake, can’t sleep,” Mikey mumbled, looking down at the floor and switching his weight from one foot to the other.

Leo glanced back over and watched his nervous actions. He couldn’t help but tease, “You don’t need me to help you fix that problem too, do you?”

Mikey looked up quickly and flushed, “Uh, Leo, about that, you know, it was really nice. Well, nice doesn’t really do it justice. I’m not even sure I could describe how it was, but thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Leo replied, amazed that he was actually having this conversation with him. He had incorrectly thought that they would just be able to forget about it after it happened. He had thought of little else all evening and now, Mikey was purposely forgoing sleep to discuss it.

He put the dishes away and turned to face him fully, waiting patiently to hear why he had sought him out. He didn’t have to wait long.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep on you. I was gonna return the favor.”

Leo felt his breath catch, “What?” he asked softly. 

Mikey looked down at the floor, whispering “I want you to know how it feels.”

Leo groaned, “Mikey, you can’t do that. We can’t do that. What I did for you, I did because you were suffering,” he explained. This certainly was not what he had expected to hear. As much as he wanted Mikey to do exactly that, he couldn’t allow it to go any farther than it had already.

“But, I…”

“No,” Leo interrupted, “wanting to know how it feels is not reason enough to do what we did.” 

Mikey raised his head, meeting Leo’s eyes. Leo clearly saw the disappointment in his expression.

"Mikey, listen to me. We can’t do that again, ok? It’s wrong.”

“But, Leo, it felt so right,” 

Leo’s expression didn’t waver. Finally, Mikey sighed and trudged out of the kitchen.

Leo watched him go. “I know, Mikey, it did feel right,” he whispered to the empty doorway. He wished he could say ‘to hell with it’ and follow him. His mind warred with itself. Half of him felt resolution with the situation. The other half felt a keen sense of yearning.

\--------

The next evening, Splinter arrived back home and immediately sensed something wasn’t right with his sons. There was a nervous sense of frustration lingering in the lair. At first he assumed it must be Leonardo and Raphael, but the way they were acting around each other did not suggest that they had fought while he was away. Splinter could not imagine that Donatello would be involved in anything he would have reason to be nervous about, which left Michaelangelo.

Splinter approached his youngest son, leading him to his room so they could speak away from the others. He was immediately fidgety, a fact that Splinter took note of and which confirmed his suspicions. He sat across from him and regarded him steadily. 

“Michaelangelo, is there something I need to know about?”

Mikey looked down, hiding his eyes from his sensei, obviously trying to come up with something to tell him. The silence stretched for a long moment as Splinter waited patiently.

A soft knock at the door brought a relieved sigh to Mikey’s lips, to be replaced with a worried frown when he saw who entered at Splinter’s request. Leonardo stepped in and bowed, sparing his brother an apologetic glance.

"What do you need, Leonardo?” Splinter asked.

“Sensei, please excuse Michaelangelo. I would like to discuss an issue that has developed between us,” Leonardo respectfully requested.

“You do not think Michaelangelo needs to be present?” Splinter questioned.

“I would rather he not, sensei.”

“Michaelangelo, you are excused. Please wait outside my door,” 

Mikey jumped up to quickly leave and Splinter tilted his head at the barely whispered apology from Leo.

\------------

Leo sat down in front of Splinter and related the events of the last two days. They had never been able to keep secrets from him. Now was no exception. Mikey would have eventually broken and told him. Leo wanted to be the one to receive the punishment for their actions. Mikey had not asked for Leo’s help with his problem, therefore he should not be held responsible for what had transpired.

Leo left out of his narrative the details of the encounter, only telling Splinter of the nature of the problem and of his assistance with it. He trusted his father’s judgement completely, but as he got closer to the end of the tale, he got more nervous. His sensei had never discussed sexual acts with them, leaving them to discover what sex was about through television and the magazines that made it to their home by means of raiding the dumpsters. Donatello had explained their differences of anatomy compared to humans and that had been the end of their sex education. Leo was certain of his disapproval and felt ashamed that he had to be discussing it with him now. 

Splinter listened to the account patiently, not speaking until Leonardo had finished. “Do you feel you acted appropriately in dealing with the problem?” Splinter questioned.

Leo was surprised at his neutral expression but met his gaze steadfastly, “Yes, master, I did the only thing I knew to do.”

“Then, Leonardo, my son, what is the problem?” Splinter’s voice was calm and in control, with no emotion present.

“I am afraid that my judgement will be impaired, now that I have had that sort of encounter. I feel I am not worthy to be a leader to my brothers. I am afraid I will show weakness in battle because of favoritism toward him.” 

Leo’s admission was delivered steadily, his voice showing no inflection. He was secretly afraid of what Splinter would think of him and how he would react, but he had been trained to keep his feelings to himself. He was to be aware of them but not be governed by them. Splinter had taught him well; Leonardo’s face and voice mirrored his master’s.

Splinter placed his hand on Leonardo’s head, smiling gently, his expression pensive, “Leonardo, for many years I have been teaching you and molding you. You are almost past the age of my instruction. In this, I can not tell you what is right or wrong. You must decide that for yourself. I can only guide you. Listen to this, though, and please take it to heart. Your ability as a leader to your brothers will not change because of favoritism. I chose you to be the one responsible for them because of your mental strength and your sense of honor and justice, and because of your fairness.”

He allowed Leonardo a moment to absorb all that he had imparted before continuing, “While I feel it would be ideal for your emotional and mental health to remain uninvolved sexually and I do not encourage you to explore this avenue of release, I understand that is far too much for me to ask of any of you. Leonardo, you must decide for yourself how you will deal with this situation. Do not let doubts over this or frustration between you two to haunt you." 

Leo silently pondered his words for a moment, grateful and a little amazed that Splinter wasn’t condemning him for what he had done.

“Now, I am sure your brother is still waiting. He will want to know if he is to be punished. Go to Michaelangelo and resolve your issues.” 

Leo stood and bowed, then exited the room.

Mikey was indeed still waiting. He had crouched down in the hallway and was nervously fiddling with his kneepads.

“Well?” he asked impatiently, looking up as Leo shut the door behind him.

“Let’s take a walk,” Leo responded coolly, heading to the door.

Mikey jumped up and followed him closely, watching him as they exited the lair. They walked in silence until they were on a rooftop, secure in the waning light of dusk. 

"You told him didn’t you?”

“Did you think he wouldn’t be able to tell?” Leo countered, turning to face him, only inches away, “What were you going to say when he asked you about it?”

Mikey shuffled his feet, looking away, “I’d have thought of something,” he muttered, his stubbornness revealing itself.

Leo’s eyes flashed, “You were going to lie?”

Mikey looked chagrined, “Okay, you’re right, I wouldn’t have been able to lie. Sensei always could see right through me.”

“Exactly,” Leo stated matter-of-factly, crossing his arms and looking over at Mikey’s contrite expression.

“Is he mad at us?” Mikey asked quietly, his voice resonating with anxiety.

Leo allowed his stern countenance to soften into a gentle smile, his voice reflecting his amazement and relief, “No he’s not mad.”

Mikey sat down on the roof and dangled his feet over the edge, “So, what now?”

Leo joined him, staring off in the distance, his face wrinkling into a frown, “Master Splinter says we need to discuss our issues and work through them, but truthfully, I don’t know where to begin.”

Mikey glanced over at Leo, pretending shock, “What? Our great leader doesn’t know what to do?”

“Shut up,” Leo laughed, swatting playfully at him. Mikey caught Leo’s arm, and the mood suddenly shifted. Nervous tension ran through both of them, beginning where Mikey’s hand touched Leo. Their eyes met in shock, their innocent depths revealing their wonder. As they sat gazing at each other, Mikey slowly raised his other hand to Leo’s face, lightly caressing his cheek.

“Stop,” Leo whispered, with very little conviction backing up his words, not taking his eyes from Mikey.

“I can’t,” Mikey whispered back.

Time seemed to stand still as Mikey slowly leaned over to delicately press his lips to Leo’s, kissing him the way Leo had taught him just two days before. What started as a hesitant pressure soon deepened into a definite urgency. His tongue pushed its way into Leo’s mouth, eliciting a moan from Leo and a gasp of pleasure from Mikey. Their tongues caressed each other, stroking softly, then becoming more insistent and rough.

Finally Leo pulled away, panting for air, trying to calm both his wildly beating heart and his growing desire. When he opened his eyes, he groaned aloud. The dark passion in Mikey’s eyes driving his own stark lust back up immediately.

“I need you,” Mikey told him, almost calmly.

“God, Mikey, I can’t…we can’t do this.” Leo ground out between gritted teeth, cringing when his husky voice betrayed his need.

Mikey watched him for a moment, then decided to call his bluff. “Fine,” he said, standing up a little unsteadily, “see you back at the lair.” He turned away slowly, hoping that Leo wouldn’t allow him to leave.

“Wait,” Leo called to him.

Mikey released his held breath in a quiet sigh of relief, turning back to face Leo.

“Please don’t leave,” Leo requested.

Mikey wordlessly sat down again beside Leo and listened as he rationalized what they were about to do. “We’ve got to get this frustration out of our system. We need to deal with it and get over it. If we don’t, the tension will be constantly distracting us. Even sensei said we need to deal with it.”

Mikey smiled before interrupting, “Damn, Leo, just shut up and do it already.”

Leo growled and grabbed for him, forcefully crushing his mouth into his, fingers painfully biting into Mikey’s biceps. This was what he wanted, what they both wanted and needed. The heady feeling of desire pushed all other rational thought from both their minds.

Mikey’s hands were all over Leo’s body, caressing places Leo had no idea could feel so good. They trailed across his shoulders, his nails lightly brushing him. He squeezed and massaged Leo’s biceps and forearms. He reached one hand down to grasp Leo’s thigh, gradually kneading the tight muscles closer and closer to Leo’s groin. Mikey's mouth quickly followed the path his hands had taken, only pausing for a moment so they could move away from the edge of the rooftop. His lips started at Leo’s shoulder, tracing the lines of muscle, and worked their way down his arm. He nipped and licked at the soft skin in the crook of Leo’s elbow, before sliding smoothly across his wrist. He placed his mouth around one of Leo’s fingers, his gaze never wavering in its intensity.

Leo watched those lips wrap around his finger. He watched the tongue swirl around the tip. He could easily imagine those lips and tongue in other places, sucking and licking. He felt himself growing harder, his shaft painfully wanting to be released. Mikey’s eyes were on him, the erotic desire that was so evident in them threatening to melt him.

Mikey pushed him down and leaned over him, trailing his tongue down the center of his plastron, gently nipping at the edges. Leo desperately wanted him to take it slow, to be brought to the absolute edge of ecstasy, but it was already killing him. He felt himself shudder and knew Mikey would take that as an open invitation.

Mikey's caressing coaxed Leo’s cock to drop, his fingers lightly trailing down it. Leo groaned and reached for Mikey’s shoulders, his grip relaying his urgent need. Mikey willingly let himself be pulled into his embrace. Leo felt his tongue flickering and teasing across his throat, He closed his eyes and breathed deeply of Mikey's scent, his maleness mixed with the smells traveling on the night air. His cock was hard and throbbing in Mikey’s grip.

When Mikey pushed him down and trailed his mouth down his plastron, Leo felt jolts of pleasure at every point of contact. When his mouth closed over the head of his cock, Leo’s mind screamed with ecstasy. He felt himself enveloped in soft warmth. His hips involuntarily thrust up, trying to push himself even deeper. A low guttural growl erupted from deep in his throat, his hunger surprising both himself and Mikey. The feel of that tongue caressing him was unlike any other experience he had ever had. Mikey tightened his lips around Leo’s rigid shaft, taking it completely in his throat.

Mikey’s hands remained on Leo’s body, stimulating his nerve endings all over. They softly caressed his plastron, before moving to his thighs, the caresses becoming rougher. Leo felt himself getting close to release and tried to push Mikey off of him. Mikey shook his head and continued sucking, letting his tongue travel up and down the length of it. Leo cried out as he felt his orgasm making its way to the surface. He let go as waves of pleasure rolled over him. Mikey didn’t let up until Leo had been completely drained.

Leo slowly made his way back to reality, the blinding intensity of his orgasm leaving him breathless. He glanced up and saw Mikey regarding him steadily. “Amazing,” he whispered to him.

Mikey grinned, “told you so.”

Leo sat up and kissed him soundly, tasting a little of himself on Mikey’s tongue. He pushed him down to the roof, reversing their positions. Mikey didn’t hesitate. He let his rigid cock drop out of his shell and Leo immediately latched onto it, softly stroking it with his lips and tongue. This time, Leo didn’t wait to be told what to do. There was no need to question how Mikey liked it. He took him fully into his mouth, relishing the sharp taste of the fluid oozing out of the tip. Leo licked the shaft from the tip to the base. His hand replaced his mouth, caressing the head, as his tongue made its way down.

He gently teased Mikey’s tail, rolling his tongue over and around it. He took it gently in his mouth and sucked greedily, letting his teeth graze it lightly. Mikey’s hiss of pleasure and his bucking hips assured Leo that he was enjoying it. He continued stroking his cock, squeezing gently. Leo accidentally grazed his ass with his tongue before returning to lick the tip of his shaft. Mikey’s response was immediate. He gripped Leo’s bandana and pushed his head back down. Leo was surprised but did what Mikey silently requested.

Leo licked around the opening shyly, not really knowing what was expected. He felt Mikey squirm underneath him and licked more intently. He instinctively pushed his tongue in and felt Mikey’s entire body tense. He slid his tongue in and out, going a little deeper each time. Soft murmurs of appreciation were making their way from Mikey’s mouth, amidst the groans of satisfaction. Leo couldn’t help but take it one step farther. He licked his finger and placed it at the hole, gradually pushing it in. Mikey cried out and Leo immediately pulled his finger back out, thinking he had hurt him.

Mikey’s ragged voice and passion-filled eyes assured him otherwise, “Don’t stop, Leo, please, don’t stop.”

Leo placed his mouth back on Mikey’s shaft and returned his finger. He took him completely into his mouth, stroking his tongue up and down as he thrust the tip of his finger in and out of him.

The grip on Leo’s bandana tightened and he knew Mikey's climax was getting closer. His legs tensed and a guttural sound escaped as he hit his peak. Leo felt the warm rush of fluid down his throat and quickly swallowed. After licking him clean, he was pulled down on top of him. He let his head rest on Mikey's plastron, savoring the aftermath. 

They stayed that way for a quiet moment before letting words disturb their solitude. “Leo, do you think we can do this again, sometime?” 

Leo sighed before leaning up a little so he could look Mikey in the eyes, “As much as I want to say yes, I can’t promise that it will happen again. Being with you feels so natural, but I’m still sure that we shouldn’t be doing this.”

Mikey's fingers tenderly stroked Leo's carapace. His eyes remained on Leo’s, “Well, can you promise that it won’t happen again?”

“No, I can’t promise that either.” Leo whispered, enjoying the feel of Mikey underneath him, but knowing that the temporary boundary to their relationship had to go back up, at least for now.

Mikey grinned, “Fair enough.”

Leo stood up, reaching out a hand to help his brother up, “Come on, let’s get back home before Raph and Donnie realize that we’re out here alone together. I don’t want them knowing any more than they do already.”

With secretive smiles, they walked back to the lair.


End file.
